Kung Fu Panda VS Jeff The Killer
by TiPostorymaker
Summary: A New killer is on the rise in the Kung Fu Panda land, It's Jeff The Killer, and Po, Tigress and Tiger's Lives can be in serious danger.


At the Emerald Palace which is the name of Master Kai's Palace, It was a night of rain, thunder and lightning, Master tiger was sleeping in his room but was struggling to sleep because he easily heard the loud thunder from outside and the flashes of lightning were flickering in his room, he wakes up to see that his was dark, then he looked over to see the shades of his window were open, he got confused and creped out, because before he went to bed, he closed and locked them, he didn't know how they opened up, surely he didn't think it happened by itself, he figured something wasn't right, but he gets up and shuts the window anyway then locks it, he jumps back to bed thinking something wasn't right, he decided to complain about it to his master in the morning, he tries to go back to sleep, but after a few seconds, he suddenly feels that someone was watching him, he looks up, the thunder then flashes the light into his room, revealing someone in the far right corner in his room, it made tiger's eyes widen with fear and made a big chill run up his spine, what tiger saw was a pair of two lark dark ominous eyes, they were wide open and bordered in black, they were never blinking, he also had a wide stretched horrendous smile which was never fading, never even going away, he was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white hoodie and seemed to be like human because he didn't look anything like any type of animal, he also had long black hair, lastly his skin was a pure white color, even his face.

"Miss Lingy ?, but she should be dead." Tiger thought, but it wasn't her, he didn't know who it was but that person in tigers room was Jeff… The Killer, for a minute or two he just stood there staring at tiger with that miss lingy like face as he could remember that her face looks the same as him, after another minute, tiger couldn't move because he was afraid if he did, Jeff would harm him, tiger would fight him but he was thinking it could be dangerous to go up against Jeff, tiger closed his eyes to hope he was neither dreaming or seeing things, when he opened his eyes, Jeff was gone, he fell back trying to doze off, but the images of Jeff were creeping him out, he couldn't sleep.

"what the hell was I seeing ?" tiger asked himself, he suddenly looks up to see Jeff standing over him and facing him, then in a flash Jeff suddenly kicked tiger off his bed to the floor, as tiger was backing up to the wall Jeff jumped from tiger's bed and landed in front of him, Jeff grabs him by the mouth and slams him to the floor, tiger grabs Jeff's arm and was thrashing here and there struggling to escape Jeff's grip, but Jeff's grip was tight, Jeff slowly raises his knife aiming it at tiger, tiger muffles and kept fighting trying to release Jeff's grip to no avail, Jeff then spoke.

"Shhhhh, GO TO SLEEP." Jeff said in a mad man tone, he then thrusts the knife at tiger, then it all goes black.

(How Jeff winded up in the land of kung fu panda ?)

_Jeff was in some parts of a town running from the police, but little did he know, his brother Liu who surprisingly survived from the knife wound Jeff gave him is following him as well, Jeff then sees a necklace on the ground but it was special, it was dark blue and shaped like a star and it had like a swirl in the middle, What Jeff didn't know was that it was an amulet, Jeff overall thought it was beautiful and decided to keep it , he then heard his brother calling him._

"_JEFF STOP." Shouted Liu, Jeff turns back looking at his brother._

"_YOU HAVE TO STOP, THIS ISN'T YOU." Liu shouted he then sees the amulet in his hand, the shape, the color and the swirl._

"_JEFF DROP THAT THING, THAT AMULET HAS POWERS BRO, JUST DROP IT AND FORGET ABOUT KILLING ANYONE, YOU'RE MY BROTHER, THIS ISN'T YOU." Liu shouted, Jeff tilted his head to the side like he was touched by what Liu is saying, he looked at the amulet for a second than back at his brother._

"_WELL IF THIS THING HAS POWERS, LET'S SEE WHAT IT CAN DO." Jeff shouted, he points it at the sky aiming it at the moon, __Just then the light of the moon shined on the necklace and something strange happened, __The skies darkened and lightning and thunder clashed as a swirling vortex appeared and began to suck Jeff into it. _

"_JEFF DROP THE AMULET, JEFF" Shouted Liu, but was too late, Jeff was sucked it along with the necklace, Liu started crying, he knew that Jeff was an insane killer but he loved him, he looked back to see cop cars stopping right behind him with lights flashing and sirens blasting, two cops exited the cars and ran to Liu._

"_Son, where is this black and white killer ? which way did he go ?" asked one of the cops._

"_His name is Jeff and he is my brother first of all, plus he picked up an amulet he found on the ground and he was sucked into a portal." Said Liu as tears fell from his eyes, the cop looked at his partners they heard of the amulet and heard what it does but they thought it was destroyed so they decided to take Liu in for questioning about his psychotic brother._

"_Son, we believe you, but if you know anything about this guy who you call him your brother, we need some answers, are you okay if we take you in for questioning ?" asked another cop, Liu nodded and he was taken into one of the cop cars and the cars drove off, Jeff fell from the portal into a bamboo forest, after he fell from the portal and sky, the portal faded away, The sky was stormy and Jeff was already getting soaked by the rain but he didn't care, Jeff looked around the bamboo forest surroundings surprised._

"_I don't know where I am, but I bet there is someone here who I can put to sleep" Jeff said, he looked around till he saw the emerald palace at the top of a mountain._

"_HA HA HA HA, I bet there's a person in there that I can put to sleep." Jeff said, he walked to the top of the mountain and he silently picked the lock from outside the window and he silently enters tiger's room. _

_(That's how Jeff got to the land of Kung fu panda, he is now on the loose in china_)

At the jade Palace in the valley of peace, the five and po were in the kitchen having breakfast, just then shifu busted through the doors with a letter, he seemed to be shocked about what he received.

"students, I just received a letter from master kai" shifu said'

"What did he say ?" asked po

"Tiger's in the hospital." Shifu said in shocked, Po and the five were in shock to hear about this.

"Why what happened to him ?" tigress asked as she was already getting worried.

"Master kai said that some psycho killer or bandit broke into his room and attacked him, and when they found his room, they saw him covered with cuts on his face and body and he was bleeding fast." Shifu said, po and the five were so in shock to hear about this and couldn't believe tiger easily lost to a psycho killer in his room.

"We gotta go visit him." Tigress said, po and the five nodded as in agreeing with her, till shifu stopped them.

"NO, the bandit that attacked tiger is on the loose if you all go out there, he can be anywhere and he could kill you." Shifu said in a little anger, he was just afraid that Jeff could be out there somewhere to kill anyone in his way

"Shifu, tiger wants to see us, please let us at least get information from him" po said, shifu took a few seconds to respond than he had no choice but to let them go.

"Fine, but do not let any bandit get in your way." Shifu said making them promise them, they bowed to him and ran out of the barracks, At the hospital near Master kai's palace po and the five came at the entrance, they asked tiger's doctor if they could visit, the doctor then responded.

"Sure, Master Tiger is gonna be okay, he has some minor cuts on his face and body plus were going to give him a psychological test because he's like have some images in his head, nightmares and freaking out about the guy that broke into his room, so if he is doing that try to calm him down" said the doctor, when po tigress and the five enter the room, tiger was bandaged around his body and face but his eyes and mouth were visible, they also saw he was breathing in panic, then tiger started speaking as if freaking out, he was like napping but was having a nightmare about Jeff.

"NO, NO, NO, Please, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SMILEY FACE IDIOT, I DON'T WANT TO DIE, I DON"T WANT TO FUCKING DIE, GO THE FUCK AWAY (screaming)" tiger said in his sleep, he started to panic breath again, he then heard someone yelling and gently telling him to calm down and felt something gently touched his chest, he woke up and smiled in relief, it was his sister tigress, his best friend po and the five, tiger hugged po and tigress and the comfort and warmth of them made him feel safe.

"Are you okay man ?" asked po as he smiled, tiger just nodded and had a scared look in his face, he was also panting, tigress hugged her brother trying to make him calmer and calmer.

"Shhh tiger it's okay, were here." Said tigress, tiger hugged her back and felt calmer and decided to talk, mantis hopped on his stomach, viper slithered up to him and the rest just walked up to him.

"Wow tiger, you sure are a fighter to survive a beating like that." Mantis said

"We didn't think you would live." said viper

"Listen dude, were gonna get that murder for trying to kill you." Po said promising him.

"We need details though, tiger do you know what he looks like ?" asked tigress, tiger was calmed enough to explain about what he saw before he was attack.

"yes, uh he has like black pants, a white sweatshirt or vest or something I could be wrong, but it is white, and he has long black hair, and his face looks exactly like Miss Lingy, the smile and his eyes but they had black around them and they were never closing, lastly he had a knife." Tiger said explaining the details, po and tigress were shocked, the rest were kind of surprised but not shocked too much.

"So uh how are you feeling man ?" asked po

"I'm doing okay, my injuries will take 2 and a half or 3 weeks to heal, plus before the doctor lets me go tomorrow, I have to take a psychological test because you probably know that I am having like nightmares or panic attacks about this killer." Said tiger, po and the five understood what he is saying, po and the five had to get back home because the killer could get near in any moment.

"Ok we gotta go man, we'll teach that freak a lesson, we promise." Po said as he hugged tiger good bye

"Were going to do it for you tiger, get better soon brother, I love you." Tigress said as she hugged and kissed her brother on the cheek saying goodbye, tiger smiled and knew that his friends can do it, he thought about taking a nap but he couldn't because of the images of Jeff, back at the valley of peace, po and the five were walking through the village on their way back to the palace until, po suddenly saw something at the corner of his eye, it scared him a bit, his fiancee tigress looked at him.

"Po are you okay ?" asked tigress, po pointed where he was looking at, he saw a wanted picture of the killer that tiger mention, he took it off the wall and he and the five looked at it, they were shocked, the picture was Jeff the killer's face up close with the eyes looking at them and the wide smiley face creeping them out, they saw that it looked exactly like Miss Lingy, they went back to the palace to show shifu what he did look like, shifu looked at it, his eyes widen with fright and the paper also said killer on the loose in the china, with full of shock he had to tell his students something important.

"Listen, since this killer can be coming to the village soon, we need to take cover in here so he can't get us, understood." Shifu said, po then rejected it.

"But shifu, what about the villagers ? They can be in serious danger !" po said complaining.

"PANDA, this is for the best." Shifu said, the five went back to the room, po looked down with disappointment.

"This SUCKS." Po said as he was a little angry, he suddenly felt someone's hand touch his shoulder, it was his fiancée.

"Po please, I know the villagers can get killed but I'm afraid this is for our own good." said tigress, po started crying and tiger saw the pain that he was feeling.

"Po come on, let me sleep with you okay ?" tigress said making po feel better, they then walk into po's room then went to sleep, at the village, it was starting to get dark and all the villager were getting ready to go back into the houses, until someone walked at the entrance of the village, the villagers looked over at the entrance, their eyes went wide with fear, what they saw was Jeff with his wide open eyes and his wide horrendous smile, Jeff looked over at the terrified villagers, the villagers along with the children started screaming and ran into the houses locking their doors, Po's adoptive father Mr.' ping saw Jeff as he stared at him, Ping immediately rushed into his shop and locked it up, five Rhino guards rushed out facing Jeff, two of them took out bow shooters and the rest took out big axes, Jeff walked towards, as if he was ready to fight, the first two rhino's fired the bows at Jeff but Jeff dodged them like they were nothing.

"Freeze or we will slice you up." Shouted one of the rhino's Jeff didn't respond, he just kept walking towards them, the rest of the rhino's rushed Jeff with the axes, Jeff place his knife in his pocket and stood in place facing the rhino's, As the rhino's reached Jeff, Jeff punched them both in the stomach's knocking the axes out of their hands, Jeff picked up the two axes and aimed them at the rhino's, the rhino's turned to faced Jeff holding up the axes, Jeff then spoke.

"GO TO SLEEP." Jeff said, he then plunges the axes onto the first two rhino's killing them, the rest charged Jeff, Jeff looked up and pulled out his knife, as the rhino's got closer the Jeff the axes, Jeff spun around really hard slicing the rhino's stomach's, they all bled to death, Jeff's white sweater was covered with their blood, after it was over Jeff looked up at the Jade Palace.

"HA HA HA, now that's a place I can find some to put to sleep." Jeff said as he started walking up towards the Jade Palace. In the Dining room, Po and tigress were having a drink before going back to bed, after having some drinks, po led tigress down the hallway back to their room, tigress stopped to see po with a scared pale look on his face, he just stared straight ahead not even looking at tigress, but tigress knew that his mouth was open in fear and his eyes were widen in fear.

"Po what are you staring at ?" Asked tigress. She looked ahead then she started shaking in fear. Standing down the hallway was Jeff, He stood at the other side of the hallway staring at po and tigress with that crazed look on his face as he taps the blade of his knife on the side of a wall.

"WHO ARE YOU ? WHAT DO YOU WANT ?" po shouted in fear, Jeff aimed the knife at them then spoke.

"GO TO SLEEP." Jeff said, He rushes them, but before he could reach them, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and viper landed in front of him, then Jeff stopped in his tracks.

"Po, you and tigress take cover, we'll handle him." Said crane, po was about to tell them that they can't beat Jeff, but tigress already grabbed his wrist and jumped into their room. Tigress shuts the door behind them then locks it, She runs back to po and po covers her mouth with one hand and holds her in a protective embrace, They didn't hear any knife slicing, but they did hear some thuds as if their friends were getting defeated in seconds, after that happened it was silent for a few seconds, then po and tigress heard footsteps walking slowly towards their bed room door. After it walks by, po slowly walks to the door to peek out to see if Jeff was gone or if their friends were okay, he slowly opened the door, when he opened it a little, he went into shock, he was noticing Jeff's face staring straight through the door, po screams and jumps back.

"Po what's wrong" asked tigress. Po points at the door signing for tigress to look through the door. She saw the face as well, after that, Jeff busted through the door cornering po and tigress, with a risky decision, po picked up tigress and jumped out the window

"Smooth move you fatass panda, but you will never escape me." Jeff said, He jumped out the window as well, following them, po and tigress ran all the way into the bamboo forest in the hopes of losing Jeff, they stopped moving as they were out of breath.

"Po, that guy could be right behind us, we probably won't get away." Tigress said

"Yeah, you're right, he could be unstoppable as well, tigress if he get's us, it was a pleasure knowing you." Said po, suddenly three leopard bandits walk right in front of po and tigress.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon warrior and his puny girlfriend." Said one of the leopards, what he just said truly led po in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT TIGRESS ?" po shouted, they both got into their fighting stance, tigress was angered as well.

"I AM NOT MEANT TO BE CALLED PUNY !" tigress shouted, they all started fighting, but little did they know, Jeff was watching them fight, so he already knows that he has to be careful about going up against kung fu masters, Jeff sees that po is more focused on the other 2 bandits he's facing and looks over at tigress who was focused on the other guy as well, he pulls out his knife and licks his dark shaded red lips.

"If that tiger is really a bitch, than she should make a good target for me" Jeff said, by hearing tigress's voice when she was fighting the bandit, he figured she was a girl, he stood walk and he sneaked over to them, as Jeff got closer he picked up a rock and slowly sneaked up behind tigress, Tigress was almost out numbered fighting the leopard but she felt something hit her head then fell unconscious, the leopard looked over to see that it was Jeff, he used the rock to knock her out so she wouldn't know he was going to kidnap her.

"WHO ARE YOU ?" shouted the leopard, Jeff's horrific turns to him, the bandit froze in horror.

"DON'T INTERFERE" said Jeff, He swung his knife slitting the leopard's throat, the bandit fell to the round gasping for air, but eventually bled to death, after he died, Jeff looked down at tigress, he knelt down and took his bloody hand and turned tigress's head towards him.

"Looks like you're gonna be a good victim of me to kill, and I love to see you beg for mercy as you get sliced up." Jeff said, he gently picks tigress up and shoulders her, before he walked away he looked back to see po defeating the other two bandits, then looks back at the unconscious tigress.

"Looks like I will use him as bait as well, so he will die as well. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA" Jeff said than he walks away, after walking a little while from the scene he found an abandoned house in the forest and decided to use it to trap tigress and use her as bait, meanwhile Po as defeated to other bandits.

"Since you now just lost, why don't you take your friend and leave us." Po said, he saw that the bandits were running away in fear, he looks back and saw to corps of the other bandit, he looked closer to see that there was a pool of blood and he had a wound on his throat, he also noticed that tigress was gone, he called out for her but got no reply.

"Why would tigress run away after a fight like this ?" po asked himself, suddenly Jeff came to his mind "So it was that killer that took her away, I got to save her immediately before it's too late." Po said, then he ran along the path to look for tigress. Meanwhile back at the police station, Liu was being asked about his brother but most were about Jeff after he went insane.

"Okay Liu, what do you know about Jeff of them and how long have you known him as a killer ?" asked an officer.

"After I've been stabbed on the night he killed my family, I've somehow made a full recovery and I was told everything about him since of his surviving victims told me what happen to him, he's always been like this since he got the new face, something's definitely wrong with him" said Liu.

"What do you know about that amulet he was carrying ?"

"I heard that it has a circle in the middle and whenever the moon shines on it, a portal appears and takes people or some objects to a secret or different location." Liu explained.

"Ok, look, were gonna research more about the amulet and if we locate your brother who is a killer, don't get upset, but were gonna have to send him to a mental hospital." Explained the officer, Liu just nodded as he was a bit worried, Mean while back to Jeff the killer in Kung fu panda, Tigress wakes up finding herself in the center of the abandoned home, when she tried to move, she realized that she was tied to a chair, with her arms tied to the bottom sides and her feet tied to the front as she sits on the chair, just then Jeff walked around her, he walking around her in circles like a hungry wolf, after another two circles Jeff stopped in front of tigress and face her, She nervously and slowly looked at Jeff, his face was scaring her, so Tigress was trying very hard to avoid eye contact.

"Who are you and what do you want ?" tigress asked nervously.

"I am Jeff the Killer, but call me Jeff, I am using you as bait to lure that fatass panda in here so he can watch me slice you up as I watch him cry his lungs out, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA" Jeff said, Tigress face him again nervously shaking her head not wanting that to happen, Little did Jeff know, Po was hearing what he said all along when he found the house and placed his ear to the door.

"Now you stupid tiger, if you're really a bitch let me do one quick thing to test that theory." Said Jeff, he walks behind tigress.

"What are you doing ?" tigress asked nervously, Jeff walked behind tigress, puts his knife down, knelt down and slowly brought his bloody hands on tigress's bristly and gently rubs them, as he does, tigress starts moaning in disgust and begging for him to stop but Jeff just kept going at it.

"(pant) please, stop (pant) I'm begging you." The scared tigress said, Jeff kept rubbing them and he brought his other bloody hand down to tigress's vagina and strokes it as well, after rubbing them for a bit, Jeff finally stopped, stood up and picked up his knife, as he walks back to the front, he stroked the left side of her face with his left hand as he walks to the front.

"So that does prove that you are a bitch, (Jeff licks his bloody red lips.), you'll have delicious blood inside yourself for me to have as a drink." Jeff said, acting like he was a pervert. He points the knife at tigress as looks at him with a scared and sad look on her face and tears start coming out of her golden eyes.

"I'm afraid it's time to go to sleep" said Jeff, just then someone shouted filling the room with echo.

"LET HER GO." shouted the voice, Jeff looked back to see po flipping into the center room just a couple feet from Jeff.

"Po you're here" Tigress said smiling.

"You again, how did you manage to find this piece of trash for a house ?" asked Jeff as he stared at po.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JEFF,YOU INJURED ONE MY FRIEND, YOU SEXUALLY ASSAULTED MY GIRLFRIEND AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID." Po shouted, Jeff brought the knife from tigress and brought it to his waist.

"Fucking panda, if you think you're gonna kick my ass, make me." said Jeff, po gets into his fighting stance ready to battle Jeff, Jeff raises his knife as if he was ready to fight and kill po as well.

"OH I WILL." Shouted po, Po and Jeff rushed each other, Jeff swung his knife but po ducks the knife and knocks Jeff to ground, Tigress watches in horror because she remembered when po tried to fight Miss Lingy he almost got killed and she was thinking Jeff will kill po, she struggled to break free but the ropes were too tight, po whacks Jeff's right had knocking the knife out of his hand, po then punches Jeff in the stomach then throws him to the wall, he runs over to tigress, then unties her setting her free

"Thanks po." Said tigress, feeling happy.

"No problem, glad you're safe, let's get out of here." Po said as he was still angry, he and tigress started running to the door till Jeff got in their way and he was clutching his knife.

"You're gonna have to get through me first." Said Jeff, preparing his knife.

"WITH PLEASURE." Shouted po, as he rushed Jeff, tigress tried to stop him but po ignored her and fought Jeff anyway.

"DON'T YOU INTERFERE." Jeff shouted at tigress, po first started by swinging a punch at Jeff but Jeff blocked it and round kicked po in his face, Po quickly got back to his feet and rushed Jeff again, but this time Jeff kicks po in the balls making him fall to the ground, then Jeff kicks him forward, Po got up as quick as he could then Jeff just started throwing punches and kicks at po, po was blocking everyone of them, Jeff then had an idea of taking po out then kill him, he kicked po in the balls again making him bend down, that's when Jeff knee's po in the chest, he then grabs po's neck with both hands then head butts him in the face making fall back to the floor, Jeff tried a few times thrusting the knife at po attempting to stab him, but po somehow avoided the knife every time Jeff tried to stab him, Tigress was unable to help, all she can do is watch in horror.

"Come on you asshole, Get up, I'm not finished with you just yet." Jeff said in an angry tone.

"LEAVE PO ALONE YOU PSYCHO !" tigress shouted, Jeff turned around and faced her.

"No, he's too clumsy to fight which makes it easier for me to kill him and I kill a lot of people, which I love doing." Jeff said, he turned back to po, he was crawling out of the house to get away, but Jeff was not done just yet, he walked to po, kicked him across the face, then he stomped on his head pinning to the ground.

"Ready to give up you stupid Fatass." Jeff said.

"Stop insulting me, my name's po." Said po, as if he didn't want to give up.

"Well then Come on po, if you're not quitting yet, get up and FIGHT ME." Jeff said, even though he had widen eyes and a wide open smile, po can tell by his tone that he's angry, Po slowly stood up and tried to punch him but Jeff grabbed his arm and twisted it, sending po back to the ground.

"Alright, that's it, I'm through playing these games, it's time to end this." Jeff said, he sat on po and held him down by the neck, he slowly raises the knife ready to plunge it into po.

"(Muffling) GET OFF ME." po muffled out.

"Don't move, just GO TO SLEEP." Said Jeff, before he lunged the knife at po, Tigress did the fire hit on Jeff knocking him off po.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE YOU BITCH !" Jeff shouted to tigress.

"Listen Jeff, I tried to give you a chance to leave us alone and to spare po but you decided to kill him, I love him and I won't allow it." tigress said, po smiled, they then noticed something on the ground, they didn't know what it was but it was the amulet that Jeff was carrying all along, Jeff ran to get it but it was too late, the moon shined on it and then the skies darkened and lightning and thunder clashed as a swirling vortex appeared.

"NO,NO NOOO, I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED LIKE THIS, NOT BY SOME STUPID, SUCKISH AND LOSER ANIMALS !" Jeff shouted, that's when Po grabbed him by the hoodie and spoke.

"You may say that, but were not what you say. (Po puts his head close to Jeff's ear and whispers.) I'm the dragon warrior." Po said, that's when he throws Jeff through the vortex along with the amulet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jeff shouted as he was being sucked in, that's when the vortex disappeared, then the horror was over, after it ended po smiled then he was limping because of all the injuries Jeff gave him.

"Po are you okay, let me help you." Tigress said suggesting to po.

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine." Po said as he tried to walk but kept limping until he finally fell face forward to the ground.

"Po please, you're injured, I really think it's best if you let me help you" Tigress said, po then sighed realizing he can't keep trying to walk, it was no use.

"Fine, you are my fiancee so, you can help me anytime you want okay ?" po said as he smiled, Tigress shouldered one of his arms and walked him to the jade palace to message the others.

Meanwhile at the police station with Liu

"Well Liu, Thanks for the info and story, just wait outside and we'll let you know if anything come up okay ?" said the officer, Liu nodded then the other cop led him outside to get some air for a little, Just then, The stormy clouds and the round vortex appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON ?" Liu said as he was in shock, the other cops came out with their guns drawn, they all then saw something falling out of the vortex, Liu looked closely and saw that it was his brother Jeff.

"Officer that's me brother, he's the object falling from that portal." Said Liu, When Jeff fell to the ground the police surrounded him and handcuffed him, when they sat him up, they saw his spooky pale face, they felt uncomfortable to look back at him, they took Jeff into custody and drove him to a mental institution, As for Liu, he moved to a different state because he couldn't deal with his psychotic brother anymore, he overall felt sorry for him.

Back to po and his friends, Po was being led to the hospital by tigress and the rest for his cuts, broken parts and bruises to be treated, when they approached the entranced, they saw tiger with a cast around his face and arms being led out by the other doctors.

"Okay tigress, master kai is going to be right around that corner to pick you up and take you back to the emerald palace. Okay ?" said the doctor, Tiger looked over to see the injured po with his sister and friends.

"WHOA, Po who did this to you ?" asked tiger forgetting that it was Jeff who did it.

"JEFF THE KILLER, WHO DO YOU THINK ?" po shouted, then tigress calmed him down by massaging his neck and rubbing his chest.

"brother it's okay, po's just kind of mad about what Jeff did, he's gone now, he's not dead but he's gone." Tigress explained, tiger was surprised but overall happy to hear it.

"That's good, thanks for avenging me bro." tiger said, po then spoke with a calmer tone.

"Not a problem, it's what I do, wait how come you're not freaking out anymore ?" po asked

"oh uh they gave me a psychological test and cleared that freak out of my head. " tiger said smiling

"Well I gotta go, don't want to let me master down." Tiger said, Po the five and Tiger bowed at each other said their goodbyes and he started to walk away until tigress grabbed his shoulder.

"Tiger wait." Said tigress, Tiger turned to face her then his sister gives him a loving embrace.

"Please promise me, you be careful." Tigress said, tiger nodded and said.

"Don't worry, next time I'll be ready, take care sis." Tiger said before he walked to po.

"Po, you're a strong man bro, next time try hard not to die man, you're like a brother to me, I'll see you around man, see you around." Tiger said, po smiled then said

"same thing to you tiger, goodbye" po said as he was still in pain a little bit, then Tiger walks away, then Po was led inside the hospital for his injuries to be treated, the good thing is that just had some minor cuts scratches, bruises and a broken tooth from the beating Jeff gave him, after the next few days, they all healed, po wakes up and saw it was dark, but he was in a room n the barrack but it looked a little different from his, he was about to doze off , until he felt a paw touch the side of his face and felt it stroking it, he looked over to see it was tigress laying closely next to him with a grin and worried emotion in her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep just yet honey." Tigress said in a lovable tone.

"Tigress, where am I ?" asked po

"This our room, were almost husband and wife po, I wanted this room to be for us so we can have great love together in her." tigress said, Po smiled, po was forehead to forehead with tigress as he embraced her and stroked to back of her head, then tigress laid her head on po's shoulder.

"Well we know that this crazed killer Jeff is gone and." Po said but was cut off when tigress placed a finger over him mouth.

"Shhhhh, don't speak about him po, just put your hands on me and kiss me, my love." Said tigress, po and tigress then kissed passionately and they made sweet love that nigh and they're wedding was finally scheduled, they weren't the same since Jeff came, but they still have a feeling that some scary and creatures and murders can be still coming for them, According to legend, Jeff is still on the rise, if any of you see him, and if you recognize his clothes face and eyes, don't go anywhere near him, just call 911 or you're local police department.


End file.
